Change My Mind
by xXEarlyDeathXx
Summary: Naruto works for Sasuke as a servant. But When it's Naruto's birthday, their relationship turns to more. Not really rated T but just to be safe due to some mild language.


**Summary: **Naruto works for Sasuke asa seravnt. But When it's Naruto's birthday, their relationship turns to more.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto or any related character belong to Mashi Kishimoto. Hey I may not own Naruto but if I did him and Sasuke would have already had little boy love babies.

**Pairings: **Sasuke x Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" -and, I want you to dust the furniture, sweep the kitchen, and polish offf all of my awards." Uzumaki Naruto stood at attention in front of his new Master. Just yesterday, he was told that he was to report to the Uchiha Mansion to work there as a servant. The blonde listened to the raven-haired boy breathe out more chores for him to complete.

_'Sasuke Uchiha, ne?'_ Naruto let his eyes wander over the other boys face. He couldn't help but stare at the boys handsome features. Half-lidded coal-black eyes, soft, flowing blackish-blue hair and a body that could turn a straight man gay. The Uchiha was hot and he knew it. Let's admit...He was sex on legs.

"You got it?" The harsh voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. "Hai, I'll get right on it, sir." Sasuke turned to leave. "Good. I expect it all to be done by nightfall." The blonde gave a small bow. He watched the boy ascend the stairs to his bedroom. Naruto picked up the feather duster he was given and began his work.

Months later, the Master and Servants relationship nevr improved. No matter what the blonde did, he could never seem to please the Uchiha. Even though Naruto would never admit it to anyone but himslef, he had grown to enjoy the other boys company. One could even say that he'd started to love Sasuke. He didn't know how it happened, but somehow in their months together, he'd become quite fond of him. Maybe it was during the time he 'accidentally' saw the raven-haired boy in nothing but a half closed towel. Or maybe it was the time when he 'accidentally' locked lips with him. Or maybe it was just the way he always melted whenever he looked into his eyes. Either way, the blonde wanted to spend every second of every day with the Uchiha. Even if it sounds lame, it was true. Uzumaki Naruto was in love with his cruel hearted Master, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto!" "Yea, you're one year older!" "Congrats!" Naruto grinned as he walked past the other workers. "Arigatou! Thanks you guys. I appreciate it." "Hey everyone! How's about we have a little party for the kid? I'm sure the boss won't mind," "Yea, right." "Not that man. You know he's a bastard." "That's just because of his-" "Hush, we can't say that. You know we can't say 'his' name in the house." "Hey you guys, where'd the kid go to?" Everyone heard a faint knock and immediatly rushed upstairs.

"Come in." Naruto slid the door open and walked in. Sasuke looked up at the blonde. The shorter boy jumped and blushed slightly. "Um, well, I was j-just wondering if me and the guys could take the night off f-for my birthday?" The Uchiha quirked an eyebrow. "No." Naruto's bright blue eyes dimmed. "But-but that's not fair!" The older boy gave a cold glare that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. "Maybe you have a hearing disability. I said no." Naruto hung his head slightly in defeat and slowly slunk out of the roo, shutting th door behind him.

"See? I told you you he was mean." "Yea, but that wasn't mean that was just...evil. Saying you can't even celebrate your birthday? Harsh." The blonde drug himself up to his room. He wanted to throw himself on his bed and stab himself continuously for ever imagining himself with that ass. But he had to do his job, even if he could stand the boy. He grabbed a wash towel and made his way to the den.

Vigorously, he began to wipe away the traces of dirt left on the side tables, taking out his anger and frustration on it. _' I can't believe him! After all the shit I've done for him! The little son of a bitch.' _Afetr about ten more minutes of violent thoughts and silent choice words, the blonde was done with his 'half-assed' chore. He stood over the last table he did, with his fist, trying their best to break the glass. The boy let ou a sigh and closed his eyes. His entire day was just ruined by the man he 'supposedly' loved. He felt tears building up behind his eyelids, just ready to flow out. The blonde was just about to run to his room until he felt a hand on his shoulder. The boy was quickly spun around and pressed against something hard. He groaned out in pain until something slienced him.

_'What-what's going on? It's so warm and-and why can't I breathe?'_ In any other situation, Naruto would have just puched who ever it was in the ribs, but this...No one had ever been that aggresive with him. The blonde opened his eyes slowly only to have them shoot completely open. Sasuke! Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip begging him for entrance. This was what Naruto wanted, wasn't it? Then why didn't he take his chance when the Uchiha was so willing, instead of shoving him off? "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke just scoffed and calmly said, "It's your birthday isn't it?" Naruto inhaled sharply, a million and one questions running through his mind. "But-but, what-what was? That was just-" "You really are an idiot. Look, I'm not stupid." Sasuke got closer to Naruto making the blonde press himself against the wall. The taller boy cupped the blonde's chin and kiss him on the bridge of his nose. "You've wanted this, haven't you? Ever since youu first saw me. Am I right?" Naruto tried to look away but Sasuke forced him to look him in the eye. "Am I right?" The boy nodded slightly. "But you didn't. So why are you doing this? You don't like me. You don't have the same feelings for me as I do for you!" The Uchiha cocked his head. "Maybe I do feel the same. How do you feel about me, Naruto?" The blinde gasped again, hearing him say his name. "I-I-I love you Sasuke." The taller boy's eyes opened slightly and then relaxed again when he smiled. He caught the smaller boys lips with his own and pulled back slowly. "Well, we're the same then. I might not liked you at first but over time...you've grown on me. So, Naruto, I'll tell you directly." Sasuke let go of Naruto's chin and wrapped his arms around his waist, making him blush. He buried his cheek into the mess that is Naruto's hair and breathed in his scent. "I love you, Naruto."

The smaller boy tensed up and quickly relaxed again. He sighed in contempt as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist as well. He stood on his toes and pressed his lips against Sasuke's, making both of them smile.

"Happy Birthday, love"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! My second birthday dedicated ficcy. Yep, you guessed it! Today's Uzumaki Naruto's birthday! Say happy birthday to your favorite psychotic ninja. Just to tell you all, I'm going to try my best to write a fic for every anime character's birthday that I like. So don't expect any Saku-ho or Kagome fics from me...Unless I get to burn them in hell -evillaughter- Sorry about that. Well anyways thanks for reading and if you liked it please review. Even if you didn't still review, every comment counts. Thanks again! Love you guys!

Ja ne


End file.
